1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gate driving circuit, a display device having the same, and a method for manufacturing the display device, and more particularly, to a gate driving circuit having improved driving capability and maintaining reliability even after a prolonged period of use, a display device having the gate driving circuit, and a method for manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As modern society rapidly changes toward an information-oriented society, demand in the market has increased for a slimmer and lighter panel display. The conventional display device, such as a cathode ray tube (“CRT”), is not suited to such demand. Accordingly, flat panel display (“FDP”) devices, such as a plasma display panel (“PDP”) device, a plasma address liquid crystal display panel (“PALC”) device, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, and an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) device, are explosively increasing. In particular, demand for display devices having superior characteristics and advantages such as enhanced picture quality, reduced weight, and a slim profile, is explosively increasing.
A display device generally includes a lower substrate having thin film transistors (“TFTs”) arranged thereon, an upper substrate opposite to the lower substrate, and a layer of a liquid crystal material being interposed between the lower and upper substrates, and displays an image by adjusting the intensity of an electric field applied to the liquid crystal layer. The display device includes a gate driving circuit for driving a display panel, and a data driving circuit that outputs an image signal to the display panel.
The gate driving circuit for the display panel of the display device may include a gate driving integrated circuit (“IC”). The gate driving IC may be mounted in the form of a tape carrier package (“TCP”) or a chip on glass (“COG”). The gate driving circuit may be formed directly in the display panel. In terms of the manufacturing cost, size or design of device, various advantageous methods are being attempted. For example, the conventional gate driving circuit for generating gate signals may be formed directly on the display panel of amorphous-silicon thin film transistors (“a-Si TFTs”), instead of using the gate driving IC.